Envy and Anger go Together
by SkullFaerie
Summary: There is a thin line between envy and anger and Alto discovers both can actually go together when it comes to Sheryl Nome.
1. Story 1

**Introduction**: This is a roundrobin fanfic is collaboratively written by arcangelus, emochinchillia, forgottendiary, and steshin with the theme "Envy and Anger go Together" inspired by this image: i22.photobucket. com/ albums/ b301/steshin /080913.jpg (cut and paste to your browser without the spaces).

**Story 1  
Contributed by: arcangelus, emochinchilla, forgottendiary, steshin**

Alto, clad in his flightsuit sans helmet, leaned against the wall, scowling. He looked to the side, over his crossed arms, across the hangar to Sheryl.

Once he and the rest of his squad returned from patrol, Sheryl was already there in the hangar. She hasn't even acknowledged his presence yet, as she was swarmed by the rest of Alto's squadmates, Maruyama at the lead, asking for autographs and pictures and the like.

She was too busy to even wave to Alto.

He didn't know why it hurt him and made him jealous and angry, all at the same time.

He continued to glare out to the gathering audience surrounding the songstress. Their sweating faces and wandering eyes on Sheryl only added fuel to a growing spark of unwanted emotion.

He wanted to beat them all up, right then and there. After all, they all knew she was their commander's girlfriend.

Hold on.

He never really admitted to them, did he?

But it was obvious, they were always bothering him about it.

But it was still his fault for not publicizing it...enough.

Nevertheless, that seething poison of jealosy oozed out of his very pores.

"Sheryl is so damn _**hot!**_" He heard someone exclaim.

"You moron!" Another voice barged in. "Sheryl is beyond that! The galactic fairy is fucking hot!"

There was a mix of heightened gasps, whimpers, sticky stares and oogling. And then there were cheers of agreement as the conversation shifted from her hair, to her eyes, her scent, her fashion statement, then to her proportions and basically all about curves, slopes, and tender parts.

_Alright, that's it._

Alto hastily made his way into the crowd and pulled Sheryl by her wrist.

"AHH! Taichou! What are you doing?!"

Alto simply ignored their pained calls that eventually drowned out as he and Sheryl reached a corner.

"Mou Alto, you just can't let them have some bit of fun. They all work hard you know?"

But Alto's testosterone levels had already reached record-breaking concentration.

And when a guy feels jealous, there is nothing that can be done.

"And you didn't think their taichou worked just as hard?"

Sheryl glared at him.

Trust Alto to be protective and ruin every fun moment.

Only today, he was _especially_ protective.

Admist her protests he pulled her away from the corner, on to a small raised platform.

And in front of his entire squad, (and heck, the world, because someone called Maruyama was _filming_ with his cellphone), he hooked his arm around her waist and kissed her.

Yes, their normally cool, cold commander KISSING.

It wasn't one of those short ones either - it was movie material.

Sheryl pushed Alto long enough to voice out her protests.

"Alto! What the hell--and in front of everyone! You"--

"Shut up!" Alto hissed, pulling her closer as she tried to release herself.

"If you're planning on using that mouth of yours, use it for this!"

He swooped down for another kiss.

Everyone around them, at this second time around, pulled out whatever recording devices they had and enjoyed the little display while cheering their taichou on.

Maruyama was sulking.

"Taichou is one lucky bastard."

#


	2. Story 2

**Introduction**: This is a roundrobin fanfic is collaboratively written by arcangelus, emochinchillia, forgottendiary, and steshin with the theme "Envy and Anger go Together" inspired by this image: i22.photobucket. com/ albums/ b301/steshin /080913.jpg (cut and paste to your browser without the spaces).

**Story 2  
Contributed by: steshin**

Sheryl Nome almost shrieked when she saw Alto.

Suffice to say, he looked like hell. There was dirt and smudges of blood all over him. His face was decorated with a bruise on the cheek, a black eye and a cut on his lip. He was a trainwreck!

"Alto! What the hell happened to you?"

He turned his head away, giving her a better view of the bruise. "Nothing."

Sheryl narrowed her eyes and her hands clenched into fists.

"Nothing?! Do you take me for an idiot?! What happened?!"

Alto did not respond.

Frustrated, she turned around, ready to leave. "If that's your attitude, I'll just leave you then. I'm not gonna stay here and kiss all your pain away!"

She began to leave the area.

"Sheryl, wait."

She stopped.

"...Some guys," his voice was hoarse, "were talking dirty stuff...about you..."

A momentary pause.

"...I guess I lost my temper and..."

Sheryl turned around.

"Damn you, Saotome Alto!" She stormed in closer to him. "You're making me go back on my word!"

"Eh?" Alto was confused.

Sheryl smiled, tiptoed, and kissed the bruise on his cheek.

"My word about not staying and kissing all your pain away." She winked.

Alto stared at her...then slowly smiled. He pointed to the cut on his lip.

"Well then..."

#


End file.
